The Day of Reckoning
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Kurt is waiting to hear from Blaine about his college acceptance letters, anxiously! Short, fluffy, one-shot. Lots of Klaine love and dramatic Kurt. Read and enjoy, the story is much better than the summary : FairytaleBeliever123 xxx


It was May and Kurt's ninth month at NYADA. It was wonderful being in New York surrounded by so many people and sounds, living his dream. NYADA was hard work but he enjoyed every second of it, it was somewhere he felt he belonged and that was something he'd been searching for his entire life, not even in Dalton had he felt so complete and accepted. The one downfall of this new life was the constant yearning for Blaine. They were still together, struggling through the long distance. It had been a bumpy ride but he knew Blaine was the love of his life and he was _never saying goodbye to him. _

There had been a couple of visits of course, but not what they had anticipated before Kurt left. They had quickly realised neither of them could afford to travel every weekend and visits were restricted to once a month and the holidays. Not seeing his boyfriend every day was tough but they made sure to call at least twice a day and texts were almost constant, every morning he woke up to a text from Blaine wishing him a good morning and reassuring him of his love.

However, the last few weeks had been absolute torture for Kurt and not even "Wicked" had lifted his spirits. He was constantly anxious and distracted and was getting further and further behind in his work but he couldn't help it, Blaine's college letters were due any day and Kurt knew that their content could potentially be catastrophic and very possibly destroy him. Blaine had applied to NYADA, Julliard, F.I.T, NYC, UCLA and Ohio State, realising (unlike Finn, Kurt and Rachel) that he needed back-up plans.

Two of those options had them split up for the foreseeable future and so Kurt was in pieces.

As usual, Kurt woke up to the incessant buzzing of his alarm clock and rolled over to check his phone. The light from the screen caused his eyes to painfully screw up and when they finally adjusted, they fluttered open again to reply to the text that was sure to be waiting from Blaine but his heart stopped when he saw that no text on his screen. Never once had Blaine forgotten to text him before he left for school (Kurt's classes never started before eleven) and immediately Kurt's mind jumped to the worst conclusions. Was he ok, had there been a car crash?

He swiftly unlocked the phone and dialled Blaine's number but it went straight to voicemail. His heart sped up even more and he began to hyperventilate as he typed in Blaine's house phone. IT rang twenty times, each dialling tone bringing up another worst case scenario. Eventually, Blaine's mother picked up the phone,

"Hello…"The soft tones of her voice comforted Kurt slightly as he replied,

"Hey, Mrs Anderson, its Kurt…" She cut him off obviously pleased to hear from the boy. Blaine's family had always been accepting of Kurt as his boyfriend, especially his mother who as the Mom of two boys was pleased to have someone who enjoyed shopping and baking with her. They were very supporting of their relationship since Kurt left for New York even allowing Blaine to visit Kurt on Christmas Day which as a strong Catholic family was an important family occasion for them.

"Oh Kurt, it's lovely to hear from you. Remember, its Sarah to you, sweetie. How's New York? Blaine's at school if you wanted to talk to him…" Her words calmed him a bit, surely if something had happened she would know by now. He must be ok. His breathing slowed and he asked,

"Really, he is. Are you sure? I didn't get my morning text from him and I'm just freaking out a little…"

"Oh yes, he got there alright. He called between first and second period to ask if his World History textbook was at home. You are so sweet dear, I'm sure he just forget." Oh, so he was definitely ok, but why hadn't he texted? It wasn't like his boyfriend to forget; he was so loving and adored Kurt, always making sure he knew it.

"Thank you, Sarah. Did anything seem wrong this morning?" Maybe he had a big test or was worried about something that would explain it right?

"No, honey. He was his happy-go-lucky self, well…actually he seemed a bit strange when he brought in the mail but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh, ok. Thanks very much, Sarah. Tell him I called and I'll see you at Blaine's graduation."

"Ok dear have a nice day."

He knew what was wrong now. He was sure that Blaine's acceptance letters had arrived and his silence suggested bad news. He didn't know what to do so for the first time ever he decided to blow classes off and curl up on the sofa in case Blaine called.

* * *

When Rachel surfaced half an hour after Kurt to keep ready for her own classes, she found him wallowing with a tub of her non-dairy ice-cream watching reruns of Gossip Girl. Of course she'd tried in vain to persuade him to get up and go to classes, arguing that Blaine wouldn't ring until after school anyways and he had finals next week but he refused.

"But Kurt…" She wined, sometimes he believed she wanted him to be lonely too so she have someone that was as lost as she was without Finn. Finn hadn't gotten in to his course last year and had broken off their engagement and headed off to join the army. Ever since, Rachel had been in a funk, she still had her dream and Broadway was in her reach but she believed that Finchel was meant to be and wrote him countless unanswered letters begging him to reconsider the engagement.

Kurt, being Finn's stepbrother, knew that he wanted to reply so badly and accept but he was convinced that he was in the way of her dreams and knew that he had to do something for himself in honouring his father before he could go back to her. He had called so many times distraught and Kurt had had to comfort him whilst hiding his knowledge from Rachel. He often felt torn but simply tried to convince Finn to talk to Rachel whilst not breathing a word to his best friend.

However, now she was beginning to get on his last nerve so he reacted a bit harshly to her groaning,

"Rach, I love you but you need to back off. I'm staying here to wait to hear from Blaine. I love him and I wouldn't be able to focus today anyway. You know you would be the same if you were waiting to hear from Finn. Please…just go and I'll see you later."

She picked up her stuff, glaring at her dishevelled friend, anger filling her brown eyes.

"I'm always waiting to hear from Finn but I can't just stop living! I have a life here and so have you. I'll see you tonight." True to her dramatic displays in high school, she stormed out of their apartment and letting the door slam behind her.

Kurt let out a sigh, immediately feeling guilty. He had overreacted and she was right in many ways but she didn't understand how worried he was. Blaine would usually have texted him at least ten times by now and his phone was still going straight to voicemail.

He decided to send a text just in case; he turned his phone on,

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** May: 12:10pm**

**Blaine, love, where are you? What's going on?**

**I love you, call me when you can. **

**K x**

* * *

Then, he texted Tina (Blaine's closest friend in the current New Directions) hoping she could shed some light on the mind-set of his boyfriend.

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** May: 12:20pm**

**Tina, have you talked to Blaine? Is he ok? He's **

**Not answered my texts and I'm really worried.**

**Please reply quickly.**

**K**

* * *

It was over an hour before his phone buzzed jerking Kurt from his own thoughts. He quickly grabbed eyes scanning the screen, his heart falling as he realised it was only from Tina,

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** May: 13.30pm**

**Kurt, everything's fine. Stop panicking. Blaine says **

**He'll ring you later. Have to go, I have Biology. Don't **

**Worry.**

**Tina x**

* * *

Well that did nothing to calm his fears but more confirmed them. If Blaine had a message for him, why didn't he just text him himself? There must be something wrong if Blaine didn't let him know everything was ok himself!

And, so, Kurt being Kurt sat for hours stewing in his own worries contemplating all the situations that could occur next year and how they would be able to make it work and considering transferring if Blaine couldn't come to New York but eventually dismissing that idea cause Blaine would kill him if he gave up New York.

Finally at half four, after three hours of stressing, Kurt's phone rang. Picking it up immediately, he choked out a croaky, "Hello", his throat closing up after hours of not uttering a word.

"Kurt, are you okay?" The velvety smooth tones of his boyfriend's gorgeous voice rang out through the phone.

"Not really. I rang your mom, she told me about your reaction to the mail. I've kind of been freaking out all day." He heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the phone and not the first time wondered where he was calling from.

"Oh yeah, that explains your text. I left my phone here, had to call Mom from Tina's. Sorry for not replying…" Kurt left out a breath of relief; he hadn't been ignoring him that had to be a good sign…well hopefully…

"It's ok"

"Listen, I got them. All the letters, the last one arrived today. I didn't want to open them until I talked to you." So it wasn't over, there was still the chance Blaine would be joining Kurt and Rachel in their tiny two bedroom apartment making the cramped little rooms feel like home.

"Really, I was so convinced when you didn't call that it was bad news hence the freaking out. I was about to drive the whole way to Ohio to get to you." So very true plus he would have gotten to see his boyfriend's pretty dorky face.

"Seriously? Oh, my sweet overdramatic boyfriend! I love you. Now I've got to open these letters before I throw up." _Yes, do or I'll throw up too_ Kurt thought to himself. There was rustling noise as Blaine put the phone on loudspeaker and picked up the first letter.

"Ohio State…accepted" Blaine let out a breath; he'd definitely gotten in somewhere. That was something. Kurt however was still freaking out. There was another pause as Blaine opened the next letter,

"UCLA…rejected. Well that's ok; I didn't want to really to go there anyway too far away from you, love."

"NYC…rejected" Kurt's heart dropped, one New York college down.

"F.I.T…rejected" And another, the heart palpations started again.

"NYADA…rejected. Only Julliard left. Kurt, just in case, I don't get in, just remember, I'll always love you and this won't change again. I'll be in Ohio, it won't be any different to this year, and we'll get through it."

"I know Blaine, I love you too." They both simultaneously took a deep breath as Blaine opened the letter and unfolded the page, eyes scanning the words that were swimming before his eyes. He breathed out,

"Julliard…accepted! Oh my God, Kurt, I got in! I'm coming to New York!" Kurt began yelling down the phone with his boyfriend.

"I love you Blaine."

* * *

The Graduation music was playing and Kurt was straining in his seat to see Blaine. It had been a month since Blaine had gotten his Julliard letter and Kurt had finally gotten back to Ohio and last about to see Blaine for the first time since Valentine's.

There he was walking up to get his diploma in his red graduation gown and Kurt was smiling down at his goofy boyfriend as he attacked Mr Schue.

After the ceremony he waited with Blaine's parents and was getting more and more excited as each teenager ran to their parents. Suddenly, he was engulfed by a cuddle monster and as he engulfed the scent of his Blaine, he thought to himself, _I'm finally home._


End file.
